


things you say at 3am

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chanbaek as soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Chanyeol had been quiet all evening long, and no matter how much Baekhyun tried, the younger man would not tell him what, if anything was wrong.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	things you say at 3am

It had been a very long day on the road and Baekhyun had been so relieved to finally leave and head back to their hotel room. Chanyeol had been quiet all evening long, and no matter how much Baekhyun tried, the younger man would not tell him what, if anything was wrong. They'd finally crawled into bed and after making love had both drifted off to sleep wrapped around one another.

Baekhyun was having a pleasant dream, one that involved, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a naked Chanyeol poking him.... poking him?? Baekhyun couldn't figure out why until it somewhere in his sleep-fogged mind he realized that it wasn't his dream Chanyeol that was poking him, but the real one in his bed.

"Baek," Chanyeol whispered, poking his boyfriend in the side again.

"Mppffhhh...wah?" Baekhyun's voice was muffled in the pillow.

"Baekhyun... are you awake?" Chanyeol poked again, whispering next to Baekhyun's ear. "I need to talk to you."

Baekhyun opened one eye, peering in the dark at the outline of Chanyeol on the pillow next to him. Even in the shade of night, Baekhyun could tell something was still bothering Chanyeol. He started to sit up, but Chanyeol had an arm and leg wrapped across Baekhyun's body.

"What is it, Yeol?" Baekhyun ran a hand up and down Chanyeol's back, relishing in the soft skin that shivered against the cold.

"I'm sorry to wake you, baby." Chanyeol apologized quietly. "It's just… I couldn't wait one more moment to talk to you... to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Baekhyun squeezed the slender body in his arms, kissing the mop of curls on top of Chanyeol's head.

"That I love you." Chanyeol lifted his eyes to meet Baekhyun's. "You've told me so many times and I wanted to wait until I knew for sure and now I do."

Baekhyun could feel his eyes start to tear up. He shifted and pulled Chanyeol up until he could press their lips together.

"Thank you," Baekhyun replied when their lips parted. "I love you, too. You make me so happy, Yeol. I hope you know that."

“Me too.” Chanyeol yawned around the words before laying his head down on Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun waited to see if Chanyeol had anything else he wanted to say, but the silence was soon broken by the soft sounds of Chanyeol snoring.

"Great," Baekhyun chuckled to himself. "Now I'm not sleepy anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this short thing to cleanse my twitter timeline. advanced happy chanyeol day, i guess :)


End file.
